Miss Social Model 2: Socialer
by Reba-Ellerson
Summary: In an unfortunate twist of fate, Reba is once again forced to endure a battle royale for her life and will stop at nothing to become this year's Miss Social Model.


MISS SOCIAL MODEL 2: SOCIALER

hay al welcum 2 da squeal 2 ma storey (iz ma most famouse 2) MIS SOCHISAHL MODHEL Iiz basicaley guna b da sam fiung as las tim but dis tim is gona b HOTTUR (AKA MO ANALE FISTING! )

 **ANAL - ANAL -ANAL -ABALA - ALLAH- ANGLE - SSUUSUSUUSS -**

tyral bank sit on hur chair fo expensif peopel "BRING MA SACRAFICES" she call upun da produsecers "AM HONGERY"

a gad dam wite produca breve "u dun hav n e " he say

A RAGE CUM OVA TYRAL DAT ID NEVA RITTEN BEFO! IZ A SHOK 2 ME! I CANNUT BELIEF (dis is wer u dun belief either PS BYE MA NEU SINGEL "BEFOR U DIE" FRUM MA ABLUM "REBAS CLIT" IN STORSH NOW!)

"CAL UPON DA SLUTS" bellowd tyral as she begin 2 eat nigel barkur (dually noted)

"sory mis banks we dun hav n e new sluts yet"

"COLLEKT DEM!" SHI SCRAMD her bones brok n cuntortit in2 a demon for FEAR AFFEKT!

dun dun

 **FEME SONG**

 **U WANA B ON TAP?**

 **NA NA NA NA NANA**

 **NANANANANANANANANA**

 **U WANA B A TAP UINNNNNNNN FUK MA ASS DIS SEASON 2**

 **DA 2 MEANS MO DIK**

 **NA NA NA NAN ANA NA**

 **u wana b on tap? :0**

—

"omg i luv dis song imma poop my pussy 2 it!" say GOLDEN BROWEN (is complouecated) in da club. "I FINK IM FURSTY WIL N E BOIZ BUY ME A DRANKE?" she flash hur eyes n flik her clit for attrakshun affekt

no 1 did

"WOW OK IM GOLDIN" say golden as she wock 2 da bar. "1 abortion numba 36 plz" she say 2 da bartrender

"….ALRITE" say da bartinter (iz peachis… MM THOS TITIES I JUS WANA SUK!) ((DYKE MODE ENGAYGED))

"her u go" say peachis "drunk up bicth is poisen" shi say in whispa mode

"wat?" say goldin as she drink da hole fing "wow im feelin dissy i fink im aborting unnnn"

SHE KOLLAPSE 2 DA FLOR!

"GHB…. in posishen….. it's showe tim gorls" golden say wif a dfinintg breaf

SMAK MA BITCH UP

HISPANIK AND BIG EYES CUM IN 2 DA SCEN

"we r her 2 protekt golden frum SEXUAEL DEVIANCE LIKE U N UR GARBITCH MUSIK" asay big eyes 2 peqches but jus den LADY TERMINATORE walked in and SHOT EVERYONE EXCEPT GOLDIN N PEACHES (but then shot peachis after breveing RIP FATHER FUCKER) (?)

"we gat hur" SAY SOME1, they take goldins sensuael body away

 **MENWHILO:**

"OY AM NUT FRUM LUNDUN YUH KNUH" say a spise gorl (iz mel B)

LADY TERMINATORE BRUST IN2 DA SCEN.

"OH MA GOT I CUNT BELIEF AT!" say melb

she kidnape 2

 **ALSEWHARE:**

a dark hair womin was sittin in a perfekt lil tea spot sippin hur tea

"hay can i sit here" say febe

"no" SAY PRU (u neva wuda guest)

pipa walk in "im glat we sistas"

"spik fo urslef" say pru - she sip a lil tea

UHNNNNNNNNNN say febe I JUS GOT RAPED BY A PREMONISHUN she cray SUM1 TRYNA STEL DA BUK OF SHADOWES!

nu "say unnamed charkter numba 29 "WE STEL PRU"

kindpane akkures

 **IN AN GERMEN WORLE:**

"MANNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!" say lole as she run lole run

(omg dis is su borin imma jus tel u who gits kinaped)

(reba what about the suspense?)

(NEVA 4GET 2 SUSPENSE UR DISBALIEF I SAY AS I ORGY WITH LALAINE AND SHALENE WODELY IN A SEX DUNGEONGROWSHARAWN)

UNNN YA REBA DATS RITE GIV ME DA BEST CLIT SUK I EVA HAD N DUN FAGGOT 2 FIST MA ANAL AREA "say lalaine" (ur watchin da disney channul)

i clench ma fist n plung it deap in2 hur gapin hole "wow i say u r really loose" as i climb insid her ass

"wow is so spashus in here but u rly need 2 redickorate (geddit?)" i walk further in3 her anus n lite a torch "omg" a crown crustle?

jus kiddin is jus an anal babby (RIP) i burn it for warmf

jus den i hear gune shots frum outside lalaines body "omg" i say to myslf "wat is happen?" i text lalaine

"wat happon xoxox "

dan din ansa

omg

i listen close

ITS KIDNAPE N I AM IN LALAINES ASS OMG WHAT IS HAPPEN?!

i get a text frum shalene "we r bein kidnaped for model show"

"omg" i say 2 myslef "DIS MA TIM 2 SHIGNE DIS TIME COS I DIN KILL NE1 AT DA BEGINNIN OF DIS STOREY

(reba, you just killed an 'anal baby' ?)

omfg srs inna voice y u gotta ruin everyfing

 **IN DA MODEL LAN:**

"CONGRATS 2 U LADIES ON BEIN IN MA MODEL SHOW" say tyral "1 OF U WILL WIN BUT DA REST OF U WILL DIE"

"i no" say all ma fans "dis jus a ripoff of ur old storey"

"NO" i say as i climb outta lalaines butthoel "ITS A TWIST COS I WAS IN A BUTHOEL" i say

tyral look at me "U FUKIN BITCH HOWD U GET HER" she frow a chair at me (i deflect it with lalaines face)

"i was in lalaines ass"

"I WILL ALOWE DIS" tyra breve as she snak on nigel barkiur

WELCUM 2 SEASIN 2 OF MISS SOSCHIEL MODEL SOCIELAER "say god"

GULP

 **ANAL - ANAL - ANUS - ALLAH -PRAY 2 GAD - ABORTON - cum**

WOW fanks for reddin its a gr8 storey n i am glat 2 show it to u

turne in fo da next epidaoes for mo anal play teehee


End file.
